The present invention relates generally to computer tomography (CT) scanners and more particularly to a compact CT scanner which provides shielding of the operator from the x-rays.
Generally, CT scanners are large enough to scan a patient's entire body. An x-ray source is mounted on a movable ring, which also includes an array of x-ray detectors opposite the x-ray source. The patient lies on a platform that moves through the ring. The ring is rotated so the x-ray source and detectors revolve around the patient taking a series of x-rays, while the patient is moved through the ring on the platform. These scanners are very large because they are capable of scanning an entire body and must include a platform movable through the x-ray source and detectors. An entire room is often dedicated to such a scanner and its associated equipment. To protect the operator from the x-rays the rooms are often lined with leaded material while the operator controls the machine from a computer located outside of the room.
Recently, more compact versions of CT scanners have been provided for scanning a desired portion of a patient's body rather then scanning the entire body. Unfortunately, the operator of the system must still be protected from the x-rays emitting from the CT scanner. Therefore, rooms must still be lined with leaded material, which is expensive.
A CT scanner which protects an operator from the x-rays while providing less expensive and more compact shielding is desirable.